


The Ladder Scene

by XdeadhumanX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon Dialogue, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, The Ladder Scene (Hannibal), Therapy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdeadhumanX/pseuds/XdeadhumanX
Summary: I wrote out the iconic Ladder Scene from NBC's Hannibal. I do use canon dialogue in the first part of the story, obviously things get less canon there on out. I sincerely hope you guy's enjoy this, it took me quite a while to write it all out. Feel free to leave comments and kudos! :)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	The Ladder Scene

Will paces around his psychiatrist’s — no, friend’s? — office, his hands spread at his sides. “I still have the coppery smell of blood on my hands..”, he says faintly, glancing back at Hannibal. His hands are trembling slightly. He can still see the mangled face of Beth, can still feel the knife clenched in his hands. “I can’t remember seeing the crime scene before I saw myself killing her,” Will’s voice raises as he continues to pace. 

Hannibal tilts his head, examining Will from his seat on the edge of his desk. He can practically see the dark images swirling inside the young empath’s mind. “Those memories sank out of sight, yet you’re aware of their absence.”

Will turns to fully face the psychiatrist, his hands raised to chest height as he points both index fingers at Hannibal. “There’s a grandiosity to the violence that I imagined that feels more real,” he pauses, dropping his hands, “than what I know is true.”

The older man glances at Will, inhaling a bit sharply before he speaks. “What do you know to be true?”

Will’s gaze shifts periodically to and from the floor as he says, “I know I didn’t kill her. I-I couldn’t have, but I remember cutting into her, I remember watching her die,” he throws his arm out in front of himself as he speaks, voice again raising in volume. It’s as if Beth’s body is laying right in front of him, right now on Hannibal’s floor, blood pooling beneath her. 

Hannibal shakes his head. “You must overcome these delusions that are disguising your reality,” he says in a seemingly scolding, albeit soft tone, as he looks at Will. 

The young man tears his gaze away from the floor and steps to the large ladder leading up to the loft space, tilting his head in a standoffish way as he places a hand on one of the wooden steps. 

Hannibal sighs softly, shifting on the desk. “What kind of savage delusions does this killer have?” 

“It wasn’t savage, it was lonely,” Will murmurs as he leans against the ladder. He looks down, shaking his head. “It was desperate, sad.” Inhaling deeply through his nose, he continues to speak. “I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and I looked right through me. Past me, as if I was just a stranger.” 

The psychiatrist huffs as he rises from his desk, walking towards Will. “You have to honestly confront your limitations with what you do—” 

Will sighs as Hannibal gets closer to him and he leans back, resting completely against the ladder with his head tilted back slightly. 

Hannibal’s shoulders stiffen slightly and he continues his thought with his eyes baring down on Will. “—and how it affects you.”

Will looks into Hannibal’s eyes, and a thought suddenly springs to mind. He needs a distraction, needs to forget about everything — Beth, her killer, his delusions, all of it. The man doesn’t even second guess himself before he throws his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulls him close, crashing their lips together. 

Hannibal freezes, utterly shocked. Now usually he is one to keep his composure in any situation — next to nothing can take him by surprise. But Will, this man, has managed to do just that. The psychiatrist is tempted to simply let it slide and go along with whatever it is Will has in mind, but that would be horribly irresponsible of him. 

With some difficulty Hannibal manages to pull himself away from the younger man and look him in the eye. “Will. What are you doing?”

Will swallows hard, his adams apple bobbing up and down with the action. “I… I need a distraction.”

Hannibal’s brows furrow. “What exactly is it that you require a distraction from?” 

The empath exhales sharply through his nose and glances away from Hannibal. “Everything. Death, murderers, psychopaths, the FBI, my damaged mind, just — all of it,” Will snaps, lowering his gaze to the floor. 

Hannibal sighs softly. “And you thought kissing me would be the best distraction?”

A faint blush blooms on Will’s cheeks, and had Hannibal not been staring so intensely at the man he might not have noticed it. “Well, among other things, yes.”

Hannibal’s lips twitch. While he knows he should shut this all down and send Will on his way, he can’t help but be curious about what Will means by  _ other things _ . “What other things did you have in mind?”, the older man asks, managing to keep his tone even and seemingly nonchalant. 

Will chances a quick glance at Hannibal before he looks away again, his face flushing even more. The man sighs softly and grips onto the sides of the ladder as he sucks in his lower lip, biting it. “If you must know… sex, is what I had in mind.”

While Hannibal doesn’t show any sort of reaction to Will’s words on the outside, on the inside he feels as if he’s going to combust. Will Graham wants to have sex with him to distract himself from the wretched things inside his troubled mind. Well, as a psychiatrist, he does have an obligation to help his patients with their mental stability… and if this is what Will needs, he’d simply be doing his job. The older man gently grabs Will’s chin, turning his head so they are looking each other in the eye. 

“Would having sex with me help you, Will?”, Hannibal questions in his usual casual tone. 

Will’s eyes grow wide and he tries to look away from Hannibal, but the man tightens his grip on Will’s chin when he tries to do so. The empath swallows hard and takes a deep breath before he looks Hannibal in the eye. “It would help distract me, yes,” he murmurs softly. 

Hannibal gives Will a blatant onceover before he lets go of the younger man’s chin and reaches down, grabbing onto one of the hands that’s still clutching the ladder. “Come with me then.” 

Will allows Hannibal to take his hand and the psychiatrist leads him out of the office and up to his bedroom on the second floor, neither of them saying a word on the way there. 

Once in the bedroom Hannibal shuts the door behind himself and Will before removing his suit jacket and folding it over the back of a chair. 

Will bites his lower lip as he looks around the spacious area. A large, comfortable looking bed across the room from a fireplace, in front of which are two plush chairs with a circular table between them. Nightstands with lamps on either side of the bed, and placed all around the room are various figures and paintings. Looks about right for Hannibal Lecter’s room, Will thinks. 

While he’s studying his surroundings Will begins to second guess the situation. What the hell is he doing? Saying he wants to have sex with his unofficial FBI assigned psychiatrist to distract himself from the horrors of his mind — it’s insanity. 

“... Will, are you listening?”, Hannibal asks, brows furrowed slightly as he looks at Will.

The younger man squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head slightly as if to clear it. He lets out a soft breath before opening his eyes and turning to face Hannibal, who’s currently standing beside the chair his jacket is draped over as he unbuttons his vest. 

“No, uh, sorry. I was busy looking around,” Will says softly, avoiding Hannibal’s gaze.

Hannibal’s hands pause on the last button of his vest and he tilts his head. “Are you alright?” The psychiatrist is worried Will is having second thoughts, or that he’s changed his mind. Of course if Will has decided he doesn’t want to do this, he’ll let him go. He’s simply hoping that isn’t the case. 

Will nods. “Yes, I’m fine.” While it may not be the best decision, and he may regret it the next day, it’s not as if there will be any direct consequences from this event  — as far as he knows . Besides, the man truly does need a distraction. He walks up to Hannibal and reaches out, unbuttoning the last button on his vest and pushing it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

While Hannibal’s expression doesn’t change, he’s surprised by the sudden return of boldness from Will. He looks down at the younger man’s hands when he loosens his tie and removes it before beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. “When you finish undressing me shall I return the favor?”, Hannibal murmurs into Will’s ear, delighting in the way the man shudders. 

Will slips Hannibal’s shirt off as a faint blush rises to his cheeks. “If that’s what you’d like.” He keeps his eyes off of the older man as he reaches for his belt, undoing it as Hannibal places his hands on Will’s hips. 

Hannibal leans closer to Will, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. “It is. But I want to make sure that’s alright with you.” 

The younger man shivers again, his blush deepening as his ears turn red. “Ah, yes. Yes, it’s okay.” He slides Hannibal’s belt from the loops on his pants and drops it onto the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping his dress pants. 

Hannibal slips off his shoes and socks before he steps out of his pants, leaving them on the floor. 

Will bites his lip and chances a glance at Hannibal, unable to help it when his eyes roam up and down the older man’s body. While he’s tried not to notice it before, he can’t deny that Hannibal is an incredibly attractive person. Another thing he can’t help but notice is the prominent bulge in the man’s boxer briefs. 

“You seem to be excited Doctor Lecter,” Will says teasingly when he slides Hannibal’s boxers down his legs, standing up straight as the psychiatrist steps out of them. 

Hannibal chuckles softly. “As do you Will.” The older man reaches out, palming at Will’s cock through his pants and reveling in the way Will gasps and bites his lip. After teasing the young empath for another moment he raises his hand and places it on Will’s cheek, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss as he slides the younger man’s vest over his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. Slipping his other hand up under Will’s shirt he nips at his lower lip, nearly groaning when the man lets out a soft, breathy moan. 

Hannibal pulls away for a moment to take Will’s shirt off of him, but once it’s removed he goes back to kissing the younger man  — instead of going for his lips though, he aims for the sensitive skin on Will’s neck. 

Will bites his lip as Hannibal explores the bare expanse of his neck with lips teeth and tongue, occasionally nipping and sucking at his skin. The young empath bites his lip harder when Hannibal begins kissing and sucking bruises onto the space where his neck meets his shoulder, and he tilts his head to the side to give the psychiatrist more room. 

Hannibal continues leaving marks on Will’s skin as he unbuckles the man’s belt, sliding it out of the loops and dropping it to the floor before he removes his pants and undergarments, Will removing his shoes and socks. The older man leaves one last kiss on Will’s neck before he leads him to the bed and gently pushes him onto his back on top of the duvet. 

Will’s face flushes when Hannibal crawls on top of him, the two gazing into each other’s eyes. The younger man bites his lip and tilts his head back when Hannibal leans down and starts kissing his neck once again, holding back a gasp when the psychiatrist suddenly bites down on his skin. 

Hannibal licks at the teeth marks he’s left on Will’s neck before reaching towards the nightstand to the left of him and opening the top drawer, grabbing out the bottle of lube that’s stored inside. He feels Will squirm beneath him and he shuts the drawer before looking down at the man. 

“Have you ever done this before, Will?”, Hannibal asks as he pops open the bottle of lube. 

Will nods and he bites his lip. “Uhm, yes. It—it’s been a while though…” He trails off, watching Hannibal squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. The sight makes his nervousness grow, but it also makes the heat building low in his gut intensify. 

Hannibal presses a soft kiss to Will’s lips before he pulls back slightly and looks the man in the eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” he murmurs, lips twitching up into a slight smile. 

“What if I don’t want you to be?”, Will replies, his voice scratching against his throat as he gazes up at Hannibal. The older man bites his lower lip and trails his lubricated fingers down to Will’s ass.

“You may come to regret those words.” Hannibal slowly slips a finger into Will, watching as the younger man grips onto the sheets and bites his lip, his head tilted back against the pillows. Hannibal leans down, pressing kisses to Will’s chest as he begins to slowly work his finger in and out of Will. It brushes up against Will’s prostate and the man bites hard into his lip, raising a clenched fist to his mouth. 

Hannibal clicks his tongue disapprovingly and leans back slightly to look at Will. He grabs onto Will’s wrist and pulls his fist away from his mouth as he gazes into his steel-blue eyes. “Don’t hide from me Will. I want to hear you…” He brushes his finger against Will’s prostate, nearly shuddering at the moan the man lets out. 

“That’s better.” Hannibal resumes placing tender kisses on the skin of Will’s chest as he slips a second finger inside the man and slowly begins to scissor them. 

Will feels like he’s on fire, and they’ve only just begun. He was right — this is proving to be a wonderful distraction. Visions of corpses and blood are gone. Beth’s smiling face and the knife clutched in his hand are but fuzzy memories. All he knows now is Hannibal’s fingers inside of him, stretching him, and the man’s lips roaming his sensitive skin. The empath gasps when he feels Hannibal bite into the space where his neck meets his shoulder and he tightens his grip on the sheets, squirming as the older man continues to stretch him out. 

After making sure Will is thoroughly prepared Hannibal slips his fingers out of the man, listening to him groan at the sudden emptiness. “Will, are you ready?”, the psychiatrist asks as he grabs a condom out of the nightstand, using his teeth to tear the package open. 

Will can hardly think straight. He already feels like he’s burning up from the inside out. With dazed eyes he looks up at Hannibal and nods before he wraps his arms around the man’s neck and grips onto his hair. 

Hannibal leans down, pressing a passionate kiss to Will’s lips as he slips the condom onto his cock. He lubricates his shaft before setting the bottle down onto the nightstand and pressing the head of his dick against Will’s entrance. He slowly begins to push in and he grips onto the sheets beside Will’s head, the younger man moaning against his lips. 

Hannibal breaks the kiss, panting slightly as he slowly begins to slide his cock in and out of Will, occasionally brushing up against the young empath’s prostate. “Will,” Hannibal moans breathily, placing a hand on the man’s cheek. The other hand roams Will’s toned body, feeling every ridge and divet it has to offer. 

Will moans as he tilts his head back. “H-Hannibal…,” he groans, tangling his fingers in the older man’s ashy-blonde hair. Feeling the man’s cock buried deep within him, his rough hands exploring his body, lips occasionally brushing against his jaw and neck… it’s almost too much to bear. Every nerve is lit up, and the slightest touch has him whining for more. 

Hannibal sees all of this in Will’s face, hears it in his voice, and it’s driving him mad. The way the younger man bites his lip as he throws his head back, moans and cries out Hannibal’s name when his dick prods at his prostate — he can hardly keep from absolutely ravishing Will and tearing the young man apart. 

Hannibal’s thrusts steadily become faster and more rough, and Will’s moans increase in volume and frequency. The two gaze into each other’s eyes, Will crying out when Hannibal’s cock once again hits his prostate. Every nerve in his body burns blazing hot as Hannibal hits the spot again and again and again, a never-ending torrent of pleasure now coursing through his veins.

Hannibal groans as he feels Will tighten around his cock. He can tell the younger man is close to climax. His hips are rocking erratically to match Hannibal’s thrusts as he tugs and grips onto the psychiatrist’s hair, and constant moans and cries of “Hannibal!” fill the charged air around them as Will squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back. 

The older man leans down and nips at Will’s earlobe. “Open your eyes Will. I want to see your beautiful face as you cum for me..,” Hannibl growls into the empath’s ear, causing the man to shudder and whine. 

Will opens his eyes and the two gaze at each other as Hannibal’s hips begin to stutter, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Will…,” Hannibal moans, his head bowing.

“Oh god, Hannibal,” Will whines. The sight before him is exquisite. Hannibal is sweating and groaning, his head lowered and hair disheveled. He’s made Hannibal come undone, and that alone is nearly enough to make him orgasm. 

With one final hit to Will’s prostate the younger man climaxes, Hannibal’s name repeatedly tumbling from his reddened lips as semen coats his stomach. Hannibal follows soon after, a combination of Will’s name and grunts of his native tongue falling from his mouth as his hips stutter and come to a halt. 

Hannibal slowly pulls out of Will and collapses beside him on the bed, the two panting as they rest on their backs.

“Was that a good enough distraction?”, Hannibal queries once his breathing has steadied, turning his head to look at Will. 

The younger man turns his head, his lips twitching into a faint smile as the sweat on his body glistens in the lamp light. “It was perfect.”

Hannibal’s slight smile mirrors Will’s and he wraps his arms around the man, pulling him close. The empath rests his head over Hannibal’s beating heart and shuts his eyes, the pair soon drifting off to sleep held in each other’s arms. 


End file.
